world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
013114-Ryspor-Maenam
12:29 GT: ~Ryʃpor cloʃeʃ the door qvietly behind the two ʃeadwellerʃ, blvʃhing a little. He tvrnʃ to Maenam and aʃkʃ, "ʃo, haha, how abovt that tovr, hmm?"~ 12:31 AC: Maenam nods as she follows the seadweller, puttinq on a smile but still obviously a bit shaken by what the twink had told her about her classpect. "uhhh... sure, Rysporbro!" 12:32 GT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃn't fail to notice Maenam'ʃ diʃtreʃʃ, and reʃtrainʃ himʃelf deʃperately from aʃking what he can do to help, inʃtead pvtting on a cheery ʃmile and walking down the hall. "All right then, right thiʃ way! We'll ʃtart on thiʃ floor and make ovr way vp, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 12:34 AC: Maenam nods, shovinq her immediate concerns to the side and instead focusinq on her fellow seadweller quide. 12:35 GT: ~He walkʃ over to the large, ornate dovble doorʃ cloʃe by. "Haha, theʃe alwayʃ remind me a tad of my lvʃvʃ doorʃ back at my hive." He pavʃeʃ, ʃmiling for a moment, before ʃwinging the doorʃ open grandly and annovncing, "WELCOME, madame, to THE LIBRARY!" He addʃ a few imaginary echoeʃ for effect.~ 12:36 GT: ~The library iʃ maʃʃive, with ʃhelveʃ vpon ʃhelveʃ of bookʃ lining the wallʃ of a large, circvlar room, many ʃhelveʃ ʃtacked 3 or 4 bookʃ deep. There iʃ a large covch with a coffee table, and ʃeveral plvch chairʃ ʃcattered abovt the room in an aeʃthetically pleaʃing faʃhion.~ 12:38 AC: Maenam qasps a litle at the siqht of the bookshelves, honestly a bit eaqer to qet some new readinq material. You can only reread the same few dozen qossip raqs before they start to wear thin. "Ohhhhhh awesome! I like toootes need to stock up!" 12:40 GT: ~"Hahaha, well, don't get too eager. Thiʃ iʃ ʃtill technically a library after all, and Libby doeʃn't like people checking ovt her bookʃ." He lookʃ arovnd conʃpiratorially. "It'ʃ vncanny how well ʃhe can ʃenʃe the inʃtant a book leaveʃ the room."~ 12:42 AC: Maenam's hopes deflate just a little bit at that news "Ohh... well, uh...readinq in here is totes cool too. Uhhh she doesn't mind that riqht?" 12:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃmileʃ gently. "Of covrʃe not. Alternian bookʃ are over there." He pointʃ in the direction of a promiʃing-looking ʃet of ʃhelveʃ.~ 12:45 AC: Maenam's qrin returns at the siqht of the bookshelf, secretly hopinq that there wasn't much she hadn't already read. She turns back to Ryspor "Anyfin qood?" 12:46 GT: ~"Well, I mvʃt confeʃʃ I haven't been down here nearly aʃ mvch aʃ I'd like, ʃo I haven't done very mvch 'ʃpelvnking', haha. ʃo far, I've ʃeen an awfvl lot of bookʃ on troll romance on biology. Yov may need to dig a bit deeper to find anything more...claʃʃical."~ 12:49 AC: She makes a mental note of the books on troll bioloqy. "el oh el anythinqs better than the SUPES old stuff I've been rereadinq" she says with a warm smile, "shall we, like, continue?" 12:52 GT: ~"If yov like, certainly. I believe the next place to go wovld be ʃome of the living qvarterʃ." He pvtʃ on a ʃtern face and marcheʃ ovt the door. "Once more vnto the breach!"~ 12:57 AC: She snickers a bit and follows behind her tour quide, keepinq up pace behind while tryinq to qet a qood view of the housinq rooms. 12:59 GT: ~Ryʃpor marcheʃ towardʃ the elevator, which iʃ decorated ʃimilarly to the reʃt of the tower. It'ʃ ʃimilar in lookʃ to an elevator of a fancy hotel. Ryʃpor ʃtepʃ inʃide, and preʃʃeʃ a bvtton marked with an elegant cvrʃive R. "I figvred we might aʃ well ʃtart with my own domicile, if that'ʃ all right." The elevator beginʃ to move, and eventvally comeʃ to a ʃtop with a 'ding'. Ryʃpor ʃtepʃ ovt and ma 12:59 GT: keʃ a beeline for a door with the ʃame cvrʃive R aʃ on the bvtton, and openʃ it.~ 01:00 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ room iʃ generally vnremarkable in termʃ of decoration, with light pvrple wallʃ, a recvperacoon in the corner, a deʃk with a hvʃktop on it, and a large poʃter of Troll Lion King avtographed by all the caʃt. He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "Well, it'ʃ not mvch, bvt it'ʃ aʃ good a room aʃ any. I ʃhovld really think abovt decorating the place a bit more..."~ 01:02 AC: Maenam inspects the room about as thorouqhly as she can, which isn't much considerinq her attention span. She ooqles the poster "oohhhhh like... I never qot to see this! Was it qood?" 01:06 GT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ widely. "It waʃ the BEʃT ANIMATED FEATVRE I HAVE EVER *ʃEEN*! Oh, I wiʃh I waʃ able to retrieve my copy from my hive. It wovld be fantaʃtic to watch it again." He ʃighʃ. "Another time, I ʃvppoʃe..." He brightenʃ vp ʃvddenly. "OOH, I jvʃt remembered a certain ʃpecial featvre Libby had inʃtalled in my room! I think yov'll enjoy thiʃ." He walkʃ over, and preʃʃeʃ a ʃmall bvtton on the wa 01:06 GT: ll. Inʃtantly, there iʃ a low rvmbling ʃovnd, and the deʃk and recvperacoon are covered in a plaʃtic ʃhield.~ 01:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ, and raiʃeʃ hiʃ armʃ in the air aʃ a tide of water povrʃ in, flooding the room. He whoopʃ and ʃwimʃ ʃo he'ʃ abovt halfway between floor and ceiling, twirling a little.~ 01:09 AC: Maenam smiles a bit briqhter after the room is flooded. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her old hive a bit. She swims up to Ryspor and qives him a watery brofist. "Shell yeah! Waterbros fiveever!" 01:11 GT: ~Ryʃpor retvrnʃ it happily. "Iʃn't it WONDERFVL? It'ʃ ʃimply the moʃt wonderfvl thing in the world to come here when one'ʃ feeling ʃtreʃʃed or vpʃet and ʃimply let the water waʃh yovr trovbleʃ away!" He giggleʃ. "It'ʃ alʃo rather fvn to ʃwim arovnd."~ 01:15 AC: "Oh em qee toooootes! Man Ryspordude, this is preeeetty awesome" she says, doinq a few qracefull twirls before turninq back to the purplefishblood. "I kinda missed this, tee bee aytch: 01:18 GT: ~"Vgh, I know what yov mean. My hive waʃn't even vnderwater, ʃo thiʃ iʃ dovbly wonderfvl, really."~ 01:21 AC: She nods a little, before qoinq into thouqht. "Uhhh... Ryspor what... was the surface like? I mean uh... REALLY like?" 01:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor thinkʃ for a moment, drifting in the water. "It waʃ...lonely," he finally ʃayʃ. "...It'ʃ hard, being a 'beached' ʃeadweller. Yov don't really ever fit in with any ʃocial grovpʃ; all the lowbloodʃ are terrified yov'll kill them for looking at yov fvnny, and the highbloodʃ are deriʃive to a favlt for yovr odd living qvarterʃ." He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "Ah, bvt look at me, carrying on abovt all t 01:25 GT: he bad, when there waʃ ʃo mvch GOOD aʃ well. Watching the ʃvn ʃet and the moonʃ riʃe every day, maʃqverading aʃ a lowblood and enjoying the warmth of vnconditional companionʃhip, being able to have actval BOOKʃ withovt laminating all the pageʃ, and...having the moʃt wonderfvl lvʃvʃ a troll covld poʃʃibly aʃk for." Hiʃ eyeʃ are diʃtant aʃ if looking at ʃomething far, far away. "Life on the ʃvrface 01:25 GT: iʃ not a bed of red, thorned flowering bvʃheʃ, Maenam, bvt...I don't think I wovld have given it vp for the world."~ 01:32 AC: Maenam listens intently, tryinq to absorb every word, tryinq to picture it in her mind. "I like... toooootes probably wouldnt have lasted up there... but still.. it sounds really nice.." she says, with a small, reqretful siqh. She linqers on the thouqht for a moment before realizinq that this was qettinq awfully heavy. "Oh sooooooo uhhh... who else is like... shackinq up here?" 01:33 GT: ~Ryʃpor blinkʃ, ʃhaken ovt of hiʃ noʃtalgia abrvptly. "Oh! Well, it'ʃ really jvʃt me, Baliʃh, Libby, all thevariovʃ carapacian ʃervantʃ, and...and Doir." He lookʃ down at hiʃ handʃ at the laʃt name.~ 01:35 AC: Maenam blinks a bit at this, unsure of exactly what was botherinq him. "Uhhh... is like...everyfin okay?" 01:36 AC: "Is Doir's room like...toooootes sloppy or somethinq?" 01:37 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, I'm fine, not to worry. Doir and I are...not on the beʃt of termʃ at the moment, that'ʃ all. Nothing to concern yovrʃelf with." He abrvptly lookʃ arovnd, ʃmile back on hiʃ face. "Wovld yov like to go and viʃit the commvnal laboratory? I've never been down there myʃelf, actvally. It'd be an adventvre, haha!"~ 01:38 AC: Maenam's pirks up a bit at this "oohhhhhhh TOOOTES! Adventures are suuuuupes leqit!" 01:41 GT: ~"Excellent! I'll jvʃt..." He makeʃ hiʃ way back to the bvtton, and preʃʃeʃ it once more. The water ʃlowly drainʃ ovt of the room with a qviet gvrgling. Eventvally, the laʃt traceʃ of water have diʃappeared, and Ryʃpor openʃ the door once more. "Right ho, off we go, then!" He walkʃ back to the elevator, and preʃʃeʃ a likely-looking bvtton.~ 01:46 GT: ~The firʃt thing that ʃtrikeʃ the eye when entering the laboratory iʃ that it'ʃ remarkably reminiʃcent of a high ʃchool chemiʃtry lab. There are a plethora of tableʃ arovnd the edgeʃ of the room, and the wallʃ are lined with a ring of cabinetʃ moʃt likely containing variovʃ pieceʃ of eqvipment.~ 01:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtareʃ in wonder at the laboratory. "It'ʃ ʃo ʃPACIOVʃ," he breatheʃ. "I wonder what'ʃ in all thoʃe cabinetʃ?"~ 01:50 AC: Maenam is completely dumbfounded by everythinq in the lab. It's pretty much all new territory for her. "uhhhhhh dunno el oh el?" she says, proceedinq to prod at some of the scientific equipment. 01:52 GT: ~He breakʃ into a very wonky grin indeed. "Well, then LET'ʃ FIND OVT!" He openʃ the neareʃt cabinet, which tvrnʃ ovt to be a ʃmall cloʃet holding a few neatly preʃʃed lab coatʃ and pairʃ of goggleʃ. He immediately grabʃ one of each off the rack, and beginʃ ʃtrvggling to negotiate the goggle ʃtrap arovnd hiʃ hornʃ. "I-vnf-I don't believe-agh- theʃe were deʃigned-mmnn-for trollʃ," he grvntʃ in conce 01:52 GT: ntration.~ 01:55 AC: Maenam blinks at the siqht of these lab coats, mostly put off by how plain they appear. WHERE ARE THE COLORS AND PATTERNS DAMNIT!? She siqhs a little as she follows Ryspor's example and slips one on, her small horns makinq it a bit easier to put the strappy qoqqles on. "Uhhhhhh... so liiiiiike I quess these are for like... makinq food and stuff in or somethinnq?" she asks, totally not confusin 01:55 AC: q the lab coat for an apron. That would be silly. 01:59 GT: ~Ryʃpor finally vnhookʃ the ʃtrap from the tip of a 'claw' and ʃettleʃ the goggleʃ comfortably on hiʃ face - and ʃtifleʃ a ʃmall ʃnicker when he ʃeeʃ Maenam attempting to tie the lab coat ʃleeveʃ arovnd her waiʃt. "N-no, no, Maenam, theʃe are lab coatʃ. They're mainly vʃed for keeping one ʃafe from any harmfvl elementʃ in the experiment." He vntieʃ the apron - LAB COAT - and helpʃ her pvt it on, p 01:59 GT: vtting hiʃ own on after he'ʃ done aʃʃiʃting her. "Tadah! Now we're OFFICIALLY ʃcientiʃtʃ." He qvickly rvʃheʃ over to another cabinet, examining the contentʃ.~ 02:03 AC: Maenam blinks a bit as her fellow seadweller sets her straiqht about the lab coat "ohhhhhhh like... uh, are we qoinq to do all of the SUPES SECRET sciency stuff?" she asks, followinq him to the cabinets and narrowlinq avoidinq topplinq a few Erlenmeyer flasks filled with various primary color-hued liquids. 02:05 GT: ~Ryʃpor pavʃeʃ, a metal caniʃter with a large "Na" ʃymbol on it and variovʃ bright yellow warningʃ in one hand and a fat beaker in the other. "...I'm not entirely ʃvre, actvally. Do yov have any ideaʃ?" He gently ʃetʃ the two itemʃ down on the table and blvʃheʃ a little for having gotten ʃo carried away.~ 02:10 AC: Maenam is completely intranced by these flasks filled with colorful liquids, fallinq prey to her horribly short attention span once aqain as she beqins to mix the blue and red liquds (THIS IS NOT SYMBOLIC IN ANY WAY) "Uhhhh nope no clues at all, but these are tooootes awesome liquds over here I quess!" 02:13 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over abʃently, loʃt in thovght, bvt qvickly rvnʃ over, panicking ʃlightly at the ʃight of Maenam mixing two vnknown liqvidʃ together. "Maenam, WAIT! Thoʃe covld be reacting with each other Aʃ WE ʃPEAK! Qvickly, pvt them down before -"~ 02:16 AC: Its too late! The liquids swiftly mix toqether, churninq and swirlinq in their qlass containers to form... a purple liquid. Seriously, its just like colored water. What did you expect that someone would just leave danqerous chemicals sittinq around in flasks waitinq to be poured toqether? And like, it would explode like some heavy handed call back to Balish's metaphor about his chucklevoodoo s 02:16 AC: tuff? Nope, its just purple. Literally nothinq more to it. Maenam is enthused by it thouqh, so its all qood I quess. 02:19 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtopʃ, blvʃhing deeply. "...Oh. Nevermind, then."~ 02:21 GT: ~ʃtill blvʃhing fiercely, he bvʃieʃ himʃelf with the caniʃter diʃcovered earlier, idly opening it and plopping a chvnk of the ʃoft gray metal into a nearby flaʃk with green water vʃing the tweezerʃ provided.~ 02:22 GT: ~There iʃ a moment of vtter ʃilence, before the flaʃk explodeʃ in a flaʃh of red and a good deal of ʃmoke. Ryʃpor'ʃ coat takeʃ on a rather pleaʃing green tint, and a few ʃhardʃ of glaʃʃ bovnce off of hiʃ ʃoot-covered goggleʃ.~ 02:22 GT: ((there we go)) 02:23 GT: ((hardly a science foray without an explosion of some kind)) 02:23 AC: ((Maenam in a science lab, explosions are inevitable)) 02:23 GT: ((even if said explosion was not caused by maenam)) 02:23 GT: ((she emits a field of energy purely influenced by murphy's law)) 02:26 AC: Maenam is thrown back a little by the sudden explosion, wipinq soot off of her own qoqqles as she looks back at Rysor's recently-exploded experiment. "uhhh... that was totes kinda cool and all but like... maaaaaybe we should like... not do that aqain?" 02:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor giggleʃ hyʃterically. "Ahahaha, yeʃ, let'ʃ, let'ʃ not, perhapʃ..."~ 02:31 AC: Maenam snickers a bit "Well, at least sciency stuff can be totes awesome... Oh!" she says as she produces a sketchbook from her handbaq "your coaty thinq toooootes qives me a qreat idea 02:31 AC: she says as she starts sketchinq." 02:31 GT: ~"It doeʃ?" He walkʃ over, cvriovʃ to ʃee her idea.~ 02:32 AC: Maenam is drawinq a labcoat-themed sweatervest, with notes readinq about possible plaid colorinq. "Tooooooootes awesome!" 02:35 GT: ~Ryʃpor admireʃ the creation coming together on the ʃketchpad. "Haha, it'ʃ wonderfvl! I enjoy the tovch with the ʃweaterveʃt; blending caʃval with formal a bit, no? Goodneʃʃ, my idea ʃeemʃ a bit tawdry in compariʃon..."~ 02:39 AC: Maenam nods as she works, "you just qotta find inspiration Rysporbro!" she says before qivinq a sliqht yawn. "Maaaaaan all this sciencey stuff can reaaaaally beach a sister... Is there a spare room back up there I can anchor myself in?" 02:40 GT: ~"Hrm, not that I know of, bvt, ah, I ʃvppoʃe yov covld vʃe my recvperacoon if yov wanted. I'll moʃt likely be ʃtaying vp a while longer, anywayʃ, ʃo it'ʃ no trovble."~ 02:43 AC: "Sounds like a plan to me. Lead the way, Rysbro!" she says with a sort of qrin at the name it had taken her nearly all niqht to come up with 02:49 GT: ~"Pffhaha. I like it." He carefvlly ʃetʃ the lab coatʃ and goggleʃ back in their proper placeʃ, hoping Erzedbet doeʃn't take notice, and walkʃ back to the elevator, preʃʃing the bvtton. Once they reach Ryʃpor'ʃ room, Ryʃpor flopʃ into the chair in front of hiʃ deʃk. "Ahh, room, ʃweet room. Oh, I'm ʃorry, I completely forgot to aʃk, do yov prefer privacy while yov ʃleep? I can alwayʃ go down to the 02:49 GT: library if that'ʃ the caʃe. I waʃ hoping to chat with a few acqvaintanceʃ, bvt it can wait if need be."~ 02:50 AC: Maenam shakes her head as her yawns beqin to qrow lonq "Nahhhhhh Rybrodude its all cool, I'm toooote like a heavy sleeper." 02:52 GT: ~"Haha, all right." He bootʃ vp hiʃ hvʃktop and beginʃ checking to ʃee who'ʃ online at the moment. "Have a reʃtfvl ʃleep, Maenam."~ 02:53 AC: "El oh el thanks Rybrodude, have fun chattinq!" she says as she climbs into the reccupricoon. 02:54 -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:54 -- 02:54 -- aestheticChitin AC changed their mood to OFFLINE --